


Nap Date

by QueenXIV



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Because he is so cute, M/M, Shoma is always sleeping, Shomuru, Shomuru for the win, So I wrote this very small fluffy thing to get it out of my system, They are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: It was a date, they had agreed on the time and the day, but there was Shoma, all dressed up for the date, but sleeping like a log.





	Nap Date

**Author's Note:**

> So, another shomuru because yes THAT IS MY SHIP NAME FIGHT ME 
> 
> Anyways, yes, that's it. Shoma likes sleeping. I like it too.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that Shoma Uno likes sleeping. No fan, skater or person who was ever had the chance of interacting with him for a minimum amount of time will could ever deny that. The boy had the super power to fall asleep anywhere at all, and anytime he wanted: during his stretching, during practice, eating, talking, and even playing video games.

 

So, Yuzuru shouldn’t have expected less than napping on their first date. A date that had taken a huge amount of willpower and time to achieve. Yuzuru had been flirting, or at least tried to, because he was very bad at it, with Shoma for a few months already, but the younger boy had seemed completely oblivious to it. It had even turned exhasperating for the other Japanese skaters, who Yuzuru feared would tell Shoma the (quite obvious) truth without any tact at all.

 

But it was actually Javier who had taken the initiative to stop Yuzu’s whning in the Cricket Club. Thus, a first date was achieved, much to everyone’s relief (and they were secretly fangirling all over them). They barely had free time, so they had decided it would be between performance of Fantasy On Ice; but during that time they were also very tired so they agreed to just chill in their rooms, nothing too big.

 

Shoma had given him a spare keycard to his room, so he could come whenever he wanted in case the boy was sleeping, so Yuzuru just used it instead of knocking on the door. It was a date, they had agreed on the time and the day, but there was Shoma, all dressed up for the date, but sleeping like a log. Yuzuru didn’t know if he wanted to laugh, because it was quite funny and Shoma was drooling a bit, or cry, because it was a date he had been looking forward to. A lot.

 

They had decided they would probably play video games and maybe get out to have dinner. Something quite, not fancy like first dates were in movies, but more to their style. Still, Yuzuru really wanted to spend some time alone with Shoma as there was usually someone around all the time and the fact that the boy had agreed to a date with him had kept him on cloud nine for days. He had been pacing the whole day, being all fidgety during rehearsals, staring at Shoma from the corner of his eye; before leaving, he had even sprayed some cologne he had stolen from Javi and had put on his best comfy clothes that were not sporty, and his heartbeat was eclipsing all noise as he nervously walked down the corridor to Shoma’s room.

 

Shoma, though, clearly didn’t feel the same way. He seemed pretty relaxed and content there, drooling all over his pillow, his phone in his hand. Yuzuru sighed and approached the bed, moaning the younger’s name. Still, the boy did not stir. Yuzuru puffed his cheeks, deciding on what to do next. Then, he shrugged, stepped off his shoes and climbed on the bed.

 

Despite Yuzuru made no effort to be gentle, the moving and stirring did not make Shoma wake up. Yuzuru laid himself down in front of Shoma, shuffling closer until their bend knees almost touched. Shoma looked insanely cute, his mouth barely open, drooling a little bit, his eyelids fluttering with dreams or nightmares. The hand that was not holding his phone was curled on a fist, just a few centimetres away from Yuzuru’s own hand.

 

He wasn’t feeling particularly sleepy, but his body was terribly tired, and although the room was cool from the air conditioning, Shoma’s body was irradiating warmth. He felt good, comfy and he could try… He could maybe… Nap for a bit.

 

The next time he opened his eyes, Shoma’s eyes were staring intently at him and a warm hand was frozen on his cheek. Shoma looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he felt the hand tense on him, but he didn’t move. It was like Shoma’s train of thought was along the lines of: if I don’t move, he will not notice.

 

Yuzuru was still feeling sleepy, and his thoughts felt slow and jumbled up, on the other side, Shoma was too aware of everything, of his soft Yuzuru’s cheek was, of how warm and soft his eyes were, sleepy and tired, of how plush and inviting his lips looked. And Yuzuru did notice Shoma’s eyes straying to his lips, then coming back up, and going back down. Yuzuru smiled a bit, almost imperceptibly, and he scooted closer to Shoma. The younger boy kept his hand on Yuzuru’s cheek, because it felt good and the older skater hadn’t told him to get it off him.

 

And then, the plush lips were on his. And they were as soft as they looked, especially against his always chapped ones. He needed to use lip balm, he really needed it if he wanted Yuzuru to keep kissing him; and he really wanted it, because even though they hadn’t even moved their lips, he already felt gooey and warm inside.

 

Yuzuru’s hand cupped his jaw and then he started moving his lips against Shoma’s. Instinctively, Shoma followed Yuzuru’s tentative movements, really willing himself not to show his inexperience. However, as Shoma started to feel more confident, like things were really working out, Yuzuru separated their lips and retreated his hand, what made Shoma react and do the same. However, the older boy took the retreating hand and laced their fingers together.

 

“It smells like morning breath…” Yuzuru murmured, supressing a snicker. Shoma, however, couldn’t help laughing because yes, he had been so enraptured by the moment that he hadn’t noticed both their breaths smelt pretty bad from all the open-mouthed sleeping.

 

Shoma moved himself to raise his torso but Yuzuru grabbed him and pushed him down again, facing each other. “I don’t mind.” Said the older one before kissing Shoma again, this time more decidedly and passionately. This time Shoma was slightly more prepared, and, even though he really didn’t know what to do with his hands, he settled them on Yuzuru’s tiny waist, because he loved it and he had always wanted to do that. Yuzuru was cupping his jaw softly, as if guiding him.

And then, Shoma suddenly realised why Yuzuru was there at all, something he had been trying to decipher while he watched him sleep (as creepy as that sounds). They had a date, and he had fallen asleep while waiting for Yuzuru… Because he had waited five minutes and that was enough, and he had been so tired, it was not his fault…

 

To Yuzuru’s distaste, Shoma detached his lips from the older skater’s and stared at him with big doe eyes.

 

“I forgot, we had a date! And I fell asleep.” Saying all that on a first date was probably a bad idea, and not romantic and charming at all. Yuzuru, however, chuckled.

 

“Yeah, so I saw. That’s why I decided to nap with you. What a first date, best nap ever.”

 

Shoma blushed at the thought of Yuzuru coming into the room and finding him all sprawled and sleeping. However, the other boy did not seem to mind that much as he stretched himself and yawned, looking like a sleepy kitten. Yuzuru returned to his fetal position against Shoma and sighed contentedly.

 

“You know, I never nap, like ever. I really liked this though…”

 

“What?” Shouted Shoma, scandalized. “You never nap? That’s crazy…”

 

“Yeah, thought it was a waste of time and I couldn’t bring myself to sleep in the middle of the day. I see the advantages though, especially if we nap together.” Shoma’s hands had found their way to Yuzuru’s waist again, and Yuzuru’s hands were travelling up and down Shoma’s spine, making him shiver.

 

“I’ll have to teach you how to nap…” Shoma murmured, their noses touching.

 

“Yeah, you can be my nap senpai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and comments!!


End file.
